THE TIES OF OUR LOVE
by Bananasaur
Summary: 3 years have passed,and they were playing a game of "The ties of love" Ryoutarou decides to take action then. He was the first of the guys. Then the rest began. A bit Ryoutarou x Kahoko


My friend is the one owning Setsuna-kun.....so please forgive me if there is any mistakes

Disclaimer:I do not own La corda d' oro. Yuki Kure does. I swear

Authors note: This is my 2nd Fanfic. pls forgive me if there is any grammar or spelling mistake

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TSUCHIURA-PART ONE**

3 years have passed since the Seiso Gaikun concours were held. The group had become world famous musicians. They were either married,single or refusal of having any romance.

Shouko Fuyuumi, the once shy first-grader had grown into a mature, pretty and yet equally talented girl. She was currently "Dating" with Keiichi Shimizu.

Kahoko once had a try in dating, but the romance with Kaji couldn't go she decided to "Safeguard" herself from guys.

"Kahoko!your turn!" Nami said.

" Okay...." They were having a meet with all the former Seiso concours members. Namiwas playing " The ties of love." with the girls. They had to draw lots to find who was their "Competitor" who often was a guy, and do a dare the "commander" the person doesn't, she must treat everyone a meal in the most expensive resturant. "Ryoutarou Tsuchiura" the slip of paper in her hands read. She looked at the other side of the room. The green-haired guy was sitting at the "boys corner" talking to someone on the phone. "Okay. I dare you to stay in the cupboard with him for 10minutes." Nami's taunting face moved closer towards Kahoko. " Come on.......or pay up."

"Tsuchiura-kun.... Can you......." She asked. "Hai.........." he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Tsuchiura-kun.....Gomen....." Kahoko said. " What are you sorry for?" he asked, his face inching closer to her. He gently pushed her into the wall. "Kahoko......" He pressed himself closer to her body. "Tsuchiura-kun......."her voice was pleading him not to. Ryoutarou gripped her neck, his tounge chasing hers. "Okay time's up!......" Nami opened the door. She stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry for disturbing...." she closed the door back.

"Nami....." Kahokotried to call out to her friend. Tsuchiura finally surfaced for breath. "Gomen....Kahoko." he walked out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KAHOKO'S POV-PART ONE**

"Kahoko....How did it happen??" Everyone seemed to ask this , the news of yesterday's events spreaded around so soon. As i walked to the classroom, even the teachers questioned me.

"Kaho-chan...." Mio walked up to her. " How......." She was about to talk when i stopped her. " If your asking about the buissness with Ryoutarou, save your breath." I snapped.

"But....Kaho-chan." she tried to get me to talk.

"Excuse me.........ah...Gomen...." an olive-haired guy squeezed throught the crowd. "Kaho-chan!" he shouted. "Kaho-chan, can you come to my house with me later??" he asked. His hair covered his face, and he was behaving strangely.

"Hai........"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TSUKIMORI'S POV-PART ONE**

"Kahoko, are you free tomorrow??" I asked her as she came out from the changing room. Her hair had been tied into two ponytails for PE. " aww...Kawaii....." I thought. "Why am i thinking about this??" I imaginary slammed myself into the wall.

"Hai, why??" she asked, tilting her head.

"I........I......." i stammered. " Why am i stammering, it's so not like myself........" i thought. "Can you come with me to my house tomorrow??"

"Hai........." she walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END**

DOUBLE AUTHORS NOTE: Is it too short?? or too long??? i know it's a bit weird....








End file.
